That Thing You Do
by Jambaa
Summary: Martin’s picked up the bad habit of smoking, and smoking leads to drinking and partying with college guys. Ruthie tries to stop him, but he refuses to be helped. It’s breaking Ruthie’s heart to see Martin in this state. Possibly a Marthie. R & R. :]
1. Martin's New Habit

**That Thing You Do**

**Summary: Martin's picked up the bad habit of smoking. Ruthie tries to stop him, but he drifts further and further away from her with every cigarette he smokes. It's breaking Ruthie's heart to see Martin in this state. R & R. : )**

**Ch. 1**

**Martin's New Habit**

Ruthie coughed and waved her hand trying to impart the smoke surrounding her.

"Martin! Why are you doing this?" she asked worriedly.

"I can do whatever I want. Now leave me alone," he said blowing smoke out of his mouth. Martin coughed a terrible cough.

"Martin stop!" Ruthie yelled reaching gingerly for his dirty cigarette. In response Martin threw it on the ground and stepped on it, blowing smoke out through his teeth.

"Martin, why are you smoking?" Ruthie asked glad that he had finally extinguished the smoke.

"Do you want to get an ice cream?" he asked changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject," she said angrily, "Give me your packet of cigarettes," she said holding her hand out.

"Are you crazy? No, this is my only pack. Besides, smoking isn't that bad. It's not as bad as doing drugs."

"Martin, smoking is doing drugs. Please tell me you'll stop. You can die from smoking," Ruthie said, her hand still out waiting for the box. Martin looked intently into her eyes realizing how serious and hurt she was.

"Fine," he said and handed her the box.

"Thanks, Martin. Now do you want to go grab an ice cream?" she asked rejuvenating the happy mien.

"Sure, let's go," he answered forgetting about the previous moment. They walked towards the promenade and headed inside the store. After paying they took a seat outside on a bench. The sun was just exceeding the trees, leaving a beautiful site to look at.

Three guys Ruthie didn't recognize came up to Martin.

"Hey guy, what are you doing innocently eating an ice cream cone?" one of them asked.

"and whose your pretty friend?" asked another, winking at Ruthie.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later," Martin said trying to get them away.

"So you can finish your ice cream cone?" asked one of the guys as they all laughed.

"Shut up. Just leave for now," Martin said, irked.

"You comin' to the party tonight?" asked the guy who had winked at Ruthie.

"Yah, I'll be there," said Martin, hoping they would leave at that.

"Party? Martin, what kind of party is this?" Ruthie stood up and asked worriedly.

"Don't worry pretty lady, you can come along," said the guy who had winked at her earlier. Ruthie made a disgusted look on her face as the guys left.

"Martin! Are those guys in college?" asked Ruthie.

"Yah, so what? They're cool," he said rolling his eyes at Ruthie's behavior.

"Oh yah, I can see how mature they are," said Ruthie sarcastically, "Where is this party? Is there going to be drinking and smoking?"

"You know what Ruthie, I don't know. Could you just get out of my face about it? It's just a party," Martin said throwing his ice cream away.

"Martin, no party is just a party, especially with immature college guys like that. Promise me you won't go."

"Promise me you won't smoke, Martin. Promise me you won't go to the party, Martin," Martin said imitating Ruthie's voice, "I'm sick of you looking out for me. I'm almost in college; I don't need a kid being my guardian."

"Oh, you think I'm a kid? Why do you hang out with me than? I'm going home," Ruthie said, frustrated, as she grabbed her jacket and walked away. Martin was angry and he kicked the trashcan.

* * *

Later that night, Martin was on his way to the party. He wanted a cigarette, and after checking his pocket he realized he had given them to Ruthie. After cursing at himself he walked inside the party house. The aroma around was smoke, stale alcohol, and bad cologne. His eyes watered at the stench.

* * *

Ruthie was at home sitting at the dinner table quietly. She couldn't believe Martin. What could cause him to do such stupid things? This wasn't like him. Ruthie had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong during this party, and she knew she had to go get him out. Her parents would never let her go though. Thinking of Martin made her sigh.

"Ruthie honey, are you alright? You're awfully quiet," asked a concerned Annie.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a rough day at school. I've got a lot on my mind," Ruthie answered as she played with her food.

_I wish I had someone to confide in over this whole Martin deal. I wish Mary was here. She'd know what to do. I can't tell Mom; she'll get too worried. Lucy would tell Kevin. Martin's the only person I do confide in, and when I need to confide, he's not here. Well that's because it's about him. I guess my best bet is to call Simon._

Ruthie sat patiently on her bed waiting for Simon to pick up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Simon? It's Ruthie."

"Oh, hey Ruthie. What's up?"

"Well, today I saw Martin smoking near the promenade. I tried to get him to stop."

"Martin was smoking? Have you told mom?"

"Simon, I can't. He finally gave in after a while and handed me his cigarettes, and we headed over to the promenade to get an ice cream. Well, then a couple of college guys came up to us and started talking to Martin. They smelled like smoke and alcohol. Anyways, they were telling Martin about this college party they were having, and Martin said he would go."

"When is this party?"

"Tonight, right now. I think I should go over there and get him out, but Mom and Dad would never let me go. Plus, who knows what kind of trouble I could get in just by going?"

"I think you should tell Mom and Dad, or at least Lucy."

"Lucy would tell Kevin, and Kevin would go to the party and embarrass him. Martin would hate me."

"Well, Martin could be in trouble down there. Someone has to go, but you better not."

"Simon, promise you won't tell anybody, please."

"You know I won't, but I'm not making any promises."

"Fair enough."

"Look, Ruthie, I have to go. I have a test to make up and I need to study. Please listen to me Ruthie when I say not to go alone. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up the phone, knowing that now she _had_ to do something, but she couldn't go alone. She needed someone to go with her, but whom?

* * *

"Hey man!" said one of the guys who Martin had seen earlier. Martin returned the greeting uncomfortably as he looked around. He wanted to leave, but he knew that was out of the question.

"What time does this party end?" asked Martin, although he tried not to sound babyish.

"Guy, you need to loosen up. Here," he said shoving a beer towards Martin.

"Uh, thanks," he said taking it.

"No problem man. I'll catch you later," he said making his way upstairs.

Martin started coughing and needed some water. Unsuccessful at finding any, he opened the beer and took a swig. This only made Martin cough even more.

_Whoa, this stuff tastes terrible, but it's all they have._

Martin took another drink. Then he took another, and another. Soon he felt loose enough to start partying. But his head started hurting and he couldn't see straight. He collapsed on a couch nearby.

* * *

Ruthie couldn't think of anybody. She didn't want to bring any of her friends into it. Soon she found herself dialing Jack's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Jack. It's Ruthie. I need your help. Are you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"Well, Martin's at a college party right now. And earlier I found him smoking near the promenade. I'm worried about him, and I need someone to go with me to get him out. I know you don't like Martin that much, but will you do it for me?

"I, uh, sure. Am I picking you up?" asked Jack, surprised.

"Yah, but I can't let my parents know, so go to Martin's and pick me up there."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

Ruthie hung up and raced downstairs.

"Mom, can I go over to Martin's real quickly?" asked Ruthie.

"What for?" asked Eric who was sitting next to Annie.

"We want to get some ice cream at the promenade," Ruthie lied. She hated lying to her parents.

Annie and Eric reluctantly agreed to let their daughter go.

"Thanks."

"Be back by 9:30," they yelled.

"I will," Ruthie said running out the door and running across the street to Martin's. She glanced at her watch. She had an hour and a half to get Martin out safely.

Jack pulled up by the house, and she hopped in the car.

"Let's go," Ruthie said.

**What do you think? I would love it if you told me in a review: )**

**- Jambaa**


	2. Crashing the Party

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I absolutely love getting reviews. It's nice to see that someone likes what they're reading (unless it's constructive criticism which I don't mind). Anyways, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in a review.

**That Thing You Do**

**Summary: Martin's picked up the bad habit of smoking. Ruthie tries to stop him, but he drifts further and further away from her with every cigarette he smokes. It's breaking Ruthie's heart to see Martin in this state. R & R. : )**

**Ch. 2**

**Crashing the Party**

"Ruthie, I'm glad to help, but why did you call me?" asked Jack as he was driving down the neighborhood looking for a party.

"Well, Martin is the one I usually go to, but since he's been smoking… I mean you were the only one I could think of. Thanks for helping me," answered Ruthie.

"Oh, it's no problem. I mean I just want to make sure this isn't because you still want to go out with me."

"Oh, no. We decided together that you were too old. Don't worry. I just needed someone to help me with Martin. I don't know much about parties. I'm hoping you do."

"Okay then, let's go crash a party. Do you know where it is?"

"No clue," answered Ruthie.

"I guess we'll just have to look around for one. It's usually pretty obvious where a party is being thrown.

After driving around for about ten minutes, Jack and Ruthie found a house that looked like a party place. Toilet paper covered most of the trees. Beer bottles were spread, and people were hanging out of windows and doors.

"That looks like your average college party," said Jack, "You ready?"

"I think so," said Ruthie as they both got out of the car and headed for the front door.

_What am I doing?_

Jack had to pry a couple who were kissing out of the doorway while Ruthie stood back disgusted. She walked in gingerly, and practically threw up as the stench traveled past her.

"It smells terrible in here," yelled Ruthie over the loud music and talking.

"I don't think we should split up. A lot is going on in here. Do you see Martin?" asked Jack, yelling over the noise.

"No," Ruthie yelled as they migrated past some people.

Jack had been to a college party before, but not one as wild as this.

"Hey, pretty lady," said one of the guys who came up to Martin at the promenade. It was the one who had winked at Ruthie, "I didn't think you'd show up," his words were slurred. His breath smelled of beer and smoke, "Do ya wanna go upstairs?"

Ruthie stood back, partly afraid.

"Jack," Ruthie called. He had disappeared. The next thing she knew she was being pulled on by the drunken guy, "Get away from me!"

Ruthie ran frantically. She tripped over a beer bottle that lied on the ground, and fell. As she got up she saw Martin lying on a couch.

"Martin!" she yelled running to him. He was asleep, and he stunk like beer.

_Oh Martin, you didn't drink did you?_

Ruthie's heart felt sore at seeing him in this state. She had to find Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" she yelled.

"Ruthie!" he yelled back at her.

As soon as they found each other, Jack followed Ruthie to Martin.

"Can you help me lift him up? I think he's knocked out. He wouldn't let us take him home if he were awake anyways," yelled Ruthie.

"Let's get him out of here," Jack said putting Martin over his shoulder. After glancing at her watch, Ruthie realized she had only thirty minutes left. She followed Jack out to his car and put him in the back, buckling him up.

"Thanks so much Jack. I seriously owe you one," Ruthie said getting in the car. They drove off leaving the horrid party behind.

Jack dropped Ruthie and Martin off at Martin's house. Ruthie tried to drag Martin in, but couldn't.

"Wake up Martin. Martin, wake up," Ruthie said slapping his face. His eyes fluttered and he sat up.

"Ruthie? What are you doing here?" said Martin. He looked around.

"Oh, why…" Martin began.

"Let's go inside," Ruthie said pulling him in, "Is your dad home?"

"I don't know," Martin said looking around.

"Oh, Martin, why did you have to get drunk?"

"I am not drunk!" he said getting angry.

"Let's go around back. I'll leave you in your room. Once your there, take a shower and change your clothes. Okay?"

"Whatever. You dragged me out of the party didn't you? Ruthie…" he said beginning to curse.

"Martin, don't curse! Now, just go," Ruthie said leaving him on the porch, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't stand to be around him any longer.

Ruthie walked inside her house after checking her watch. She was ten minutes early.

"How was ice cream?" asked a voice from the living room.

"Good, I had rocky road," Ruthie lied through her teeth.

_Another lie. I'm lying for Martin._

"Simon called, he said he wanted to talk to you," said Ruthie's mom.

"Thanks."

Ruthie ran upstairs and dialed Simon's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Ruthie," she said quickly.

"Oh, hi. Did you get him?"

"Yah."

"Who did you tell?"

"You know Jack right?" asked Ruthie.

"Jack! Ruthie, I meant an adult," Simon said frustrated.

"Well, Simon, an adult would've meddled too much," said Ruthie. Simon had never met Jack before, but he had heard about him from their parents.

"Never do that again. I'm glad you and Martin are safe though. Now I want you to tell Mom and Dad," Simon said.

"No, I won't. I couldn't do that to Martin," said Ruthie, although she knew it was the right thing to do.

"They can help him, Ruthie. Who knows what he'll do next?" Simon said.

"I know you're right, but— I just couldn't do that to Martin."

"If you care about him, you would. Bye, Ruthie."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Ruthie hopped on her bed frustrated. She wondered how Martin was doing. He would obviously be hung-over tomorrow. She'd help him through it though. They were friends, and that's what friends did. Telling her parents would be wise, but she just couldn't. Martin would quit; she would make sure of it.

Ruthie knew she smelled like that horrid party. After she had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas she went to sleep.

The next day would be difficult for her and Martin. Maybe Jack would help her again. Before leaving for school she stopped by Martin's. She knew his father was at work.

After knocking lightly on the door and receiving no answer, she went around the back. She peeked in his room to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed. He hadn't changed his clothes, and he probably stunk. A couple loud knocks on the window woke him up. Ruthie climbed through the window as soon as Martin let her in.

"How are you feeling? Did you take a shower last night like I told you to? Are you hung-over? Are you throwing up?" Ruthie asked worriedly.

"Chill out, Ruthie. Why are you here? How did you know I was drinking? And what do you mean last night when I told you?" asked Martin.

"Well, a monkey could tell you were drunk last night by the way you smell. And anybody else can tell because you're hung-over, aren't you? Plus, I was the one who brought you home last night. You were knocked out on a couch. I called Jack—"

"Ruthie! I told you not to pry into my life. Why are you being like this? You're not normally like this?"

"NO! You're not normally like this? You just started smoking. You're hanging around with college guys who drink and party all night. Now you're starting to drink! Martin, you're the one who's changing. Martin, please. I called Jack last night and he took me to the party and helped me get you out. I lied to my parents for you," she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Martin didn't want to look at her. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to look and see the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly an urge came over him and he sprinted to the bathroom and threw-up. Ruthie wiped her eyes.

As Martin walked out of the bathroom Ruthie said, "So are you skipping school today?"

"How can I go like this? I'm throwing up. I'm hung-over."

"Fine," she said and then left.

Martin wanted to call her back and tell her he was sorry, but he just couldn't. Instead he watched her crawl out of his window and leave.

At school Ruthie couldn't focus. All she could think about was Martin. How could she help him if he wouldn't let her?

"Hey Ruthie," said Jack coming up behind her.

"Hey Jack. Thank you again. I don't know what would've happened if we hadn't gotten out of there," Ruthie smiled, but it wasn't natural. She had to fake it.

"So how is he?" asked Jack.

"Horrible and hung-over. I went to see him this morning. He—I need to help him get over this smoking thing. He just needs to get rid of those college guys," said Ruthie.

"Good luck," Jack said heading for his next class.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

_I wonder why Martin felt he needed new friends. _

**A/N: What ever happened to Mac? It seems like Ruthie and Martin don't have any school friends on the show, don't you think? I guess you just have to make them up. Another thing, I don't know if that's really how a college party is, I've never been to one. I was just guessing, so remember that it's just _fiction._ Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? It would be much appreciated if you told me in a review. : )**

**- Jambaa**


	3. Martin's Problems

**That Thing You Do**

**Summary: Martin's picked up the bad habit of smoking. Ruthie tries to stop him, but he drifts further and further away from her with every cigarette he smokes. It's breaking Ruthie's heart to see Martin in this state. R & R. : )**

**Ch. 3**

**Martin's Problems**

After school, Ruthie went to Martin's house to check on him again. She knocked three times before Martin answered.

"Yah?" he asked rudely.

"It's nice to see you too. I just came to check on you," Ruthie said sarcastically.

"Dang it! Ruthie! I'm not a baby! I don't need checking on!" Martin yelled, but soon calmed down, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you," Ruthie said as she walked past Martin.

"Well I need to talk to you to. What the heck were you thinking going to that party last night? It was a college party; you're lucky Jack agreed to go with you."

"I can't believe you. You're so oblivious. You shouldn't be going to that party just as much as I shouldn't. And you should be glad I thought of you last night. You were past out on a couch from drinking," Ruthie yelled.

"I would've been fine. Now all my friends are gonna think I'm stupid because of you. They're gonna think I have some little girl watching out for me."

"Martin, those guys are not your friends. If you would rather have those college guys who don't even care about you be your friends than me, then I'm leaving. Martin, one day you're going to realize that your life is ruined if you don't stop now. You're under the influence. I probably _won't _see you later since you refuse to listen to me," Ruthie said walking out the door.

"Ruthie, wait," Martin said trying to stop her.

"What, Martin? You won't listen to me, what's the point in talking to you?" asked Ruthie without turning around. Martin stayed silent, so Ruthie turned around rolling her eyes, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you watching out for me like I'm thirteen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Just because you're old enough to _make_ the decisions doesn't mean they're the right decisions to _make._"

"Ruthie, you don't understand what my life is like right now. I'm going to be a teenage father. Meredith, whom I loved, broke up with me _because_ I'm going to be a teenage father. I just want out of it. You don't know the feeling, Ruthie. You just don't know."

"Maybe I don't know Martin, but trying to get out of it by smoking and drinking won't make it any easier. If anything, it'll make things worse. Already you've had to skip school because you were hung-over."

"Ruthie, just lea—"

"Don't tell me to leave. I'm leaving on my own," Ruthie turned around and didn't even listen to see if he said anything else.

It was when she reached her house when she realized she would have to tell someone about Martin. Helping Martin alone wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

As Ruthie got home, she thought about whom she could tell. Her parents were not on the list of possibilities. She just couldn't do that to Martin, _yet_. Not Lucy, because she would tell Kevin, who would do something drastic. She had already told Simon, but he was too busy with school to help.

Who was left? Mary was too far away, and she didn't know Martin well enough. Matt, also, was too was busy. She would need to tell someone that could influence him, or at least talk to him. Sandy came to Ruthie's mind.

_Sandy? Why would Martin even listen to Sandy? He hasn't for the past few months. She is carrying _his_ baby, though, and Martin said that one reason he was upset was because of Sandy and the baby. Maybe she could get through to him. She's my only choice and I'm desperate. _

Ruthie picked up her cell and called. The phone rang four times before Sandy answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi Sandy, it's Ruthie."

"Hi," Sandy replied sounding confused.

"Can I confide in you? It's about Martin. I need someone's help."

"Are you sure you want to tell me? I mean maybe you should talk to your parents or Lucy about it."

"No, I can't. It's—it's sort of serious. I can't tell my parents, _yet_. Lucy would end up telling Kevin, and he would try to solve the problem himself."

"Problem? Is Martin okay?" asked Sandy, almost worried.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I don't know, Ruthie. I couldn't keep a secret if it's harming somebody."

"Don't worry; I can take care of it."

"Okay," Sandy sighed, "I promise."

"I caught Martin smoking the other day."

"He was smoking?"

"Yes, and I found out he's been hanging out with these college guys who invited him to a party last night. I didn't think he would be safe there, so I got this guy, Jack, to drive me there and help me get him out."

"He went to a college party?"

"Yah, and when we got there we found him passed out on the couch, drunk. Today he's hung-over. The worst thing is he won't listen to me. I can't stop him. That's why I need your help."

"It sounds like he needs serious help, Ruthie. I really think you should tell your parents."

"I can't. I need you to talk to him."

"Me? Why would he even listen to me?"

"Because today, before he told me to leave, he told me that I didn't understand what he was going through. He's upset because he's going to be a teenage father, and his girlfriend broke up with him because of it. I thought that maybe you could talk with him because you understand what he's going through."

"Wow, he actually considers himself a father? He doesn't even want the baby, and if I was his girlfriend I'd break up with him too."

"Sandy, please, could you think about it? I mean, it's worth a try."

"Well, I'll do it only if you promise to tell your parents afterwards."

"I don't know."

"Ruthie, that's the only way I'll do it. He needs help, and the help he needs only your parents can give him."

Ruthie sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm just afraid for him, but I promise. I'll tell my parents about him after you talk to him."

"I don't know when I'll get a chance to drive out, but I'll try my best to get there soon."

"Thanks, Sandy. This means a lot to me."

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up the phone hoping that Sandy would get through to Martin. He just needed to get rid of his so called college friends. With nothing to do, Ruthie walked downstairs and found her mom making dinner.

"Mm, that smells good. What is it?" she asked taking a peek in the oven.

"It's just parmesan chicken, and I'm making a Caesar salad to go with it. Would you like to set the table?"

"Sure," Ruthie said as she turned around and got out five of everything.

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you why Simon wanted to talk to you last night. I'm just curious."

"I—uh—just needed to talk to him about college," Ruthie lied.

_I'm lying again. I'm lying for Martin._

"Why did you need to talk to him about college? Aren't you too young to be thinking about that?"

"Well, sort of. Martin told me to ask him about college life. You know, since Martin's going to college soon."

_Lies, lies, lies._

"Oh," Annie said eyeing her daughter suspiciously, suspecting a lie, "Well, Simon called and said he was coming over for a couple days."

"Oh, really?" Ruthie said, delighted that he would be there to help her deal with Martin.

"Do you know why he's coming? I mean, I'm glad my son is visiting us, but there must be a solid reason for his trip."

"Maybe he wanted to talk to Martin about college."

Annie still didn't believe Ruthie, but let it drop.

"Don't forget to set an extra place for Simon," said Annie taking the chicken out of the oven. Ruthie finished setting the table and went to tell Sam and David that dinner was ready.

Just as she was walking down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Right away Ruthie knew it must be Simon.

"Simon!" she yelled and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey Ruthie," he said overwhelmed with the hug, but smiling anyways.

They walked into the kitchen and the rest of the family greeted him with hugs.

"So where's Rose tonight," asked Eric, glad that she hadn't tagged along, but curious to where she was.

"She's staying with Sandy tonight. I guess it's some girl thing."

"It's good to see you Simon," said Annie.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked smelling the sweet scent of chicken.

"Parmesan chicken and a Caesar salad," answered Annie.

"It's so good to be home, and to be eating a home cooked meal," he said smiling and staring at the kitchen.

"So, Simon, what brings you home?" asked Eric, suspecting bad news. Simon and Ruthie glanced at each other.

"Well, I have no classes tomorrow, so I thought I'd stop by. Plus Rose is staying at Sandy's so I wouldn't see her tomorrow probably anyways."

"Well, are you going to talk to Martin about college?" asked Annie. Simon looked to Ruthie who gave a quick nod.

"Yah, I think I'll talk to him tomorrow. Anyways, let's eat," he said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

The family sat down for dinner and prayed. Simon was the first to dig in.

After dinner Ruthie went upstairs to her bedroom; Simon followed her.

"So, why am I going to talk to Martin about college?" asked Simon.

"I had to tell Mom something besides the truth. You are here to help me, right?" asked Ruthie.

"Of course," Simon smiled, but then he looked serious, "So how is he?"

"Big-headed and stupid," she answered referring to Martin, "I told Sandy, Simon. I didn't think that you would be able to come down, so I called her and asked her for help."

"So now Sandy knows?" asked Simon.

"Yah, she said she would talk to him for me, and I promised I would tell Mom and Dad afterwards."

"That's a good idea. You need to tell them sooner or later. If you don't, I will."

"Simon, you can't. I promised Sandy I would. I'm going to, just not yet."

Ruthie picked up her cell phone realizing she had a missed message.

"Someone called me, and I don't recognize the number," she said as she dialed her voice mail and listened to the message.

"Hi Ruthie, it's Martin," Ruthie put it on speakerphone so Simon could hear, "I don't know when you'll get this, but I'm in trouble. I need your help, but please don't tell your parents this," there was a pause, "You need to come get me, Ruthie, I'm in jail."

**A/N: I got over my writer's block. (I don't know if the songfic I wrote helped me) Anyways, I just thought if Simon came home, it would be easier for Ruthie to go and get Martin out of jail. So, what do you think? I know you might think bringing Sandy into it could be a mistake, but I'll work with it. Don't worry. ; ). A review would be much appreciated. : )!**

**To urbanluver – I'm glad you like reading my stuff. I love your stories, so write another: ) !**

**To Ghostwriter626 – Why are you confused?**


End file.
